Gorsestar
|pastaffie=Rogue, Tall Shadow's camp, Wind Runner's camp |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=Unknown |kit=Gorse |rogue=Gorse |early settler=Gorse Fur |deputy=Gorsefur, Gorse Fur |leader=Gorsestar |mate=Windstar |mother=Unnamed she-cat |daughters=Mothflight, Morning Whisker |sons=Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Windstar |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Battles of the Clans, The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=Unknown }} Gorsestar is a wiry, gray tabby tom with green eyes, a long tail, and spiky head fur. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight returns from finding and retrieving Slate's three kits, Black Ear, White Tail, and Silver Stripe, who had wandered off, Gorse Fur bursts into the WindClan camp from the entrance and rushes up to Moth Flight, Slate, and Wind Runner. Dust Muzzle and Fern Leaf run behind him. Gorse Fur continues on to acknowledge that Moth Flight had found the kits, while Wind Runner argues and says that she was the one who lost them, too. Later, Gorse Fur is hunting with Dust Muzzle, Moth Flight, and Wind Runner. He leads his family up a slope and waits for his mate to make a plan. Wind Runner says that Moth Flight and her brother will go hunt prey around the gorse patch, while she and Gorse Fur went to go check the high burrows for rabbits. :Gorse Fur and Wind Runner believe their kits are hunting at the gorse patch, and proceed to have a conversation about Moth Flight. Wind Runner is angry, and thinks she is mouse-brained, but Gorse Fur tries defending her. They do not know that Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle are listening. Moth Flight then acts up and Gorse Fur overhears, turning, and is caught off-guard; he feels ashamed. Wind Runner says that she thinks Moth Flight probably scared off all the prey around the gorse patch by tripping over her tail, but Moth Flight tries to hunt again. When she fails, Gorse Fur tries to comfort her and encourage her, and teach her new strategies. :Wind Runner waits for Gorse Fur, who tries to get Dust Muzzle and Moth Flight to help him. Dust Muzzle sees something and speeds off to catch it, while Moth Flight agrees to help, sullenly. Once again, when hunting, Moth Flight is distracted, and misses a rabbit that runs by her. Gorse Fur is too far away to try and get the rabbit, and when he runs over to Moth Flight, there is pity in his meow as he talks. When Moth Flight gives chase after a moth, she can hear him and Wind Runner calling to her. He saves her shortly after, knocking her from the path of a monster on the Thunderpath. His gaze is dark, almost black, with shock and he demands what she was thinking. Fury flares in his eyes as he questions Moth Flight. :Wind Runner comes over and says they could have both been killed. Dust Muzzle asks Gorse Fur if they're okay. Gorse Fur gives him a reassuring blink, promising they're both fine. Wind Runner goes off on Moth Flight and Gorse Fur is gently trying to calm his mate. Moth Flight turns to leave, and Gorse Fur says she can't just go off by herself, but his daughter wails to not try to stop. :Moth Flight returns at the Gathering and first speaks to Wind Runner, who believes she is dead. Gorse Fur shoulders his way through the watching cats, eyes glittering with anger as he demands where she has been; they've been worried sick. After Wind Runner names Moth Flight WindClan's medicine cat, Wind Runner and Moth Flight are together and Gorse Fur and Dust Muzzle join them. Moth Flight tells her parents that she saw Morning Whisker and Emberkit, and they are happy and have grown wise with the spirit-cats. Wind Runner jerks her head to her mate, joyed that they are happy, and Gorse Fur presses his cheek against her's, murmuring they'll always be safe. :Gorse Fur and Wind Runner are seen sitting together at the edge of the hollow, their heads bent close together as they talk. As the WindClan cats begin to argue about Moth Flight visiting RiverClan with Micah to learn from Dappled Pelt, Wind Runner speaks up, telling them that StarClan told the medicine cats to learn from each other, and Gorse Fur nods solemnly, saying what Moth Flight learns from the other medicine cats will help the Clan. :When Spotted Fur fetches Moth Flight and Micah from ThunderClan's camp and brings them back to WindClan to help Rocky, Moth Flight races toward her den with Micah behind her, and Gorse Fur watches them pass, surprise glittering in his eyes. :After Micah dies, Gorse Fur helps carry his body away to be buried. As they bury Micah, Gorse Fur and Wind Runner sit on either side of Moth Flight, supporting her with their shoulders. : In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :When Gray Wing crashes into Gorse and Wind while hunting a rabbit on the moorland, the two threaten to start a fight. Gorse asks where the cats came from and tells Gray Wing that they aren't welcome. Before the three can start fighting, Tall Shadow and Hawk Swoop appear and the rogues leave. :Gray Wing sees him hunting a rabbit with Wind on the moor later. When Wind disappears into the rabbit's burrow, Gorse protests that she shouldn't keep going underground, saying that it's not fair and that she's skinny. Gray Wing pads over to Gorse and asks him what he meant, and Gorse warily replies that she's small enough to fit. After Wind shows Gray Wing the tunnels under the moor, Gorse leaves with Wind. :Gorse and Wind appear again when they are chasing a hare that runs right into Gray Wing. Gray Wing apologizes for killing their prey, but the two cats say that he is welcome to share. Gray Wing is asking Wind about sharing hunting techniques when Gorse asks if they can just eat it. When Wind calls him a greedy-belly and asks Gray Wing to tell them about where he came from, Gray Wing asks if the two want to meet them. Gorse agrees dipping his head,saying they can share the hare and the two follow after Gray Wing to the hollow. :Tall Shadow waits for them as they enter, saying that they had been the cats accusing them of stealing prey. Gorse apologizes, saying they were wrong, and Tall Shadow welcomes them. The mountain cats join them in eating the hare, Gorse and Wind asking questions about their journey the whole time, before the two cats leave. Rainswept Flower comments that not all of the cats are their enemies. :A few days later, after Tall Shadow wonders whether to invite them into stay, Gorse interrupts Gray Wing as he is searching for moss, Wind following him as he approaches. They ask to see the hollow again, and swap hunting strategies, but aren't offended when Gray Wing turns them down. :Gorse and Wind are mentioned when Rainswept Flower falls into a tunnel, Gray Wing saying how they hunt in them. Thunder Rising :Gray Wing thinks about how he has come a long way after his first hostile meeting with Wind and Gorse. As if Gray Wing had called him up, Gorse appears from the shelter of a bush. Turtle Tail looks worried, but Rainswept Flower says that Wind and Gorse are their friends. Gray Wing remembers the discussion about allowing the two rogues to join their group, which had ultimately ended in the decision to not let them join. He decides not to tell them about that, though. Gray Wing asks the two how the hunting has been, but Gorse snarls that Clear Sky is refusing to let them hunt in the forest. The two rogues tell Gray Wing about how they met Thorn and Dew, who were carrying a hare, but they dragged it away and threatened to claw Wind and Gorse's pelts off. Gorse says it used to be different, but he trails off, and Rainswept Flower thinks he is blaming the mountain cats. Gorse begins to bristle, but Wind says that they're not blaming all of them. After assessing Turtle Tail, the brown tabby glances at the other rogue, meowing that she thinks she's okay. :Gorse and Wind set off to show the others the best spots for hunting. They lead them to a small stream; then, Gorse leaps over the tiny stream, pointing out rabbit holes. He says that one could usually find rabbits there. Turtle Tail tells the rogues that she's about to have kits, and Gorse replies that she needs some easy hunting, like a fat pigeon. He calls the birds stupid, for they don't know when to be quiet. As he is wrestling with one of the fat birds, its wing catches his face, causing him to lose his grip on it. :A silver tom appears; nobody recognizes him, not even Wind or Gorse. The rogue tom appears to be friendly, and Gray Wing introduces him to the other cats. The barking of dogs is heard, so Wind and Gorse hurry off to their nest. :Jagged Peak is buried under the dirt when Wind and Gorse explode from the bushes, rushing over to help. Gorse rapidly explains that they can reach solid ground faster, for they know the tunnels better. The two rogues lean into the hole, grabbing the trapped tabby's scruff and pulling him out. After they manage to save Jagged Peak, Gray Wing realizes just how much they owe to Wind and Gorse. The two step back as the mountain cats gather around the recovering tom. After a few moments, Gray Wing flicks his ears to beckon the two rogues over to him. He tells them that he thought they had gone to hide when the dogs came, and he asks how they came to Jagged Peak's rescue. Exchanging a glance with Wind, Gorse meows that they decided they couldn't just abandon the others, as they're good friends. :Gray Wing reassures Tall Shadow that Thunder and Jagged Peak are alive, thanks to Gorse and Wind. She asks how he and the others managed to get him out, but Gray Wing corrects her, saying that the two rogues did that. He tells her that they own them, and they want to come live in their group. Tall Shadow comes to the decision that they can stay for the evening, but that's it, as she needs time to think. As all of the mountain cats are returning to the hollow, Shattered Ice is seen escorting Gorse and Wind to the bottom of the hollow. Gray Wing breaks the news to the two rogues that they are only allowed to stay for the evening. He adds that Tall Shadow will think about it as Wind and Gorse exchange disappointed glances. The dark gray tom says that she just needs time to make the right decision, and Gorse agrees that it's a big step for her. He offers to share some prey, and Gorse happily accepts, swiping his tongue around his jaws. :As the sun goes down, Gray Wing is pleased with how well the two rogues are fitting in. Later in the night, Tall Shadow announces that it is time for Wind and Gorse to leave, much to the dismay of the other cats. Shattered Ice suggests they spend the night, and the rogues' eyes widen hopefully, but Tall Shadow shakes her head. She politely insists that they leave, for the hollow belongs to the mountain cats. Disappointed, Wind and Gorse dip theirs heads. meowing their goodbyes to the others. The two cats leave their camp side by side, disappearing into the dark moorland. All of the mountain cats begin to challenge Tall Shadow, asking why they had to leave. :He is later mentioned by Gray Wing; he thinks about how Gorse and Wind had visited their hollow several more times and shown them more places to hunt. The gray tom hopes that Tall Shadow will soon let them stay permanently. He suddenly picks up a scent, realizing it's not one of his denmates, or Gorse and Wind. Bumble appears, asking if she could join their group. Gray Wing murmurs to Turtle Tail that if Tall Shadow wouldn't let Gorse or Wind join, she certainly won't accept Bumble in. :As the group of cats arrive at the hollow, Wind and Gorse appear, calling Gray Wing's name. When they learn that Bumble is a kittypet, Gorse stretches his eyes wide with scorn, not bothering to hide it. He then asks what they're doing hanging around a kittypet. Wind mutters at the prospect of Bumble joining the group, and Gray Wing gives the two rogues and uncomfortable glance. The gray tom thinks about how Tall Shadow hasn't let them in despite all their help, and now Bumble thinks she can just join all of a sudden. He thinks they'll be furious, but Gorse just shrugs. Tall Shadow denies the kittypet entry, so Gorse and Wind offer to escort her back to Twolegplace, marching her away. :Tall Shadow asks Gray Wing if he thinks she should let Gorse and Wind join their group. He replies that he trusts the two rogues, for they've saved lives and helped out a lot. The gray tom says that Wind probably wanted Bumble out of the group so that there was room for her and Gorse to join. :Later, he is briefly mentioned when Gray Wing tells Clear Sky that the mountain cats have been lucky that cats like Wind and Gorse have been nice since they arrived. Clear Sky laughs scornfully, saying that all they do it take up precious prey. Gray Wing asks his brother if he allows the two rogues to hunt in the forest since they were there first, and the pale tom responds that he doesn't. :Gray Wing wakes up to find Gorse and Wind standing in the clearing with several cats clustered around them. Lightning Tail informs him that Cloud Spots has suggested giving the two rogues longer names, like the mountain cats. The dark gray tom realizes that if the two have similar names to the others, perhaps everybody will agree that they should join their group. Cloud Spots meows that it's good to have Gorse and Wind there, but they all agree that their names should be longer if they're going to spend time with the group. The rogues let out snorts of amusement, and Gorse suggests that Wind's name be Wind That Chases Rabbits Down Burrows. In return, the she-cat suggests that his name be Gorse Prickle Stuck in Paw. Wind's name is decided as Wind Runner, and Jackdaw's Cry asks what Gorse's name should be. Hawk Swoop suggests Gorse Bush and Gorse Tail; Turtle Tail suggests Gorse Fur, for his head fur sticks up like gorse spines. The tabby tom agrees with the name, drawing his paw over his spiky head fur. :Lightning Tail says that it will be nice having two more cats to help lead the group, and Gray Wing asks what he means. The dark gray cat says that the two rogues aren't even part of their group yet, and he's already talking about them leading. Gorse Fur and Wind Runner are noted to be surrounded by cats congratulating them. Gray Wing dips his head to the newly named cats, saying that he hopes their new names can bring them closer together in friendship. He thinks to himself that Gorse Fur and Wind Runner can't be part of the group yet because not everyone is ready for it. As the dark gray tom starts a speech, Gorse Fur is noted to be standing next to Wind Runner. Gray Wing mentions that he's proud of everybody for making friends with the two moor rogues. :When Moon Shadow dies, Gorse Fur and Wind Runner appear, and the gray tabby immediately offers to help. They begin scratching away at dirt and stones to make a hole. :Gorse Fur and Wind Runner race into the hollow, saying they need to make an announcement. The she-cat mentions that her and Gorse Fur had to bury Misty. The tabby tom adds that Clear Sky has expanded his territory again, and he killed a cat to do so. Wind Runner adds that Misty had kits, and that her and Gorse Fur searched for them, but couldn't find them. At the end of the announcement, he is chosen to go on a patrol to talk to Clear Sky with Gray Wing and Wind Runner. They discover Bumble, dying on the forest floor. Gorse Fur asks what she did to deserve this, saying that Clear Sky was the one responsible when they find his scent at the scene. When Gray Wing says that he doesn't believe his brother is responsible, the gray tabby lets out a hiss of outrage. The First Battle :Gorse Fur is first seen frowning at a discussion Gray Wing and the other cats and talking about, saying that he is killing cats to do his bidding. He says that he killed Misty, and when Gray Wing protests, he looks to Wind Runner for confirmation. She says that they found his scent on her body while they were out hunting. :Soon after, he goes hunting with Shattered Ice, Hawk Swoop, and Jackdaw's Cry. When they return, he gives the shrew he caught to Wind Runner. Gray Wing calls a meeting, and he goes over to sit next to Wind Runner. When he asks for volunteers for going to talk to Clear Sky, he volunteers but Cloud Spots says they should wait. He is later seen at the prey pile dividing up prey for the evening. :When Thunder returns, Gorse Fur is one of the cats that aren't so welcoming to him, at first. He is glanced at by Hawk Swoop, saying that everyone needs time, and that they'll get used to him eventually. He is seen practicing battle moves with Wind Runner and Jackdaw's Cry, until Thunder interferes. :He is made a part of Tall Shadow's group officially , along with Wind Runner. He is talking to Gray Wing about Wind Runner expecting kits, and he wants the mountain cats to know that before they are made a part of the group. They are accepted into the group, and the group will raise the kits in the safe environment of the camp. Afterwards, they eat like mountain cats, sharing the prey by passing it to one another. He is later seen several times on minor patrols. :When Wind Runner began her kitting, he is seen nervously outside the nursery.He eventually entered the den, and he licks her cheek in comfort, telling Cloud Spots that she's exhausted by the pain, and if there's anything more he can do to help. Turtle Tail suggest she bite down on Thunder's stick, and Cloud Spots agrees that it might help her bear down. He is hesitant at first, but gives the stick to Wind Runner. Sure enough, soon their first kit is born, Moth Flight. After, three more kits are born, Dust Muzzle, Emberkit, and Morning Whisker. After, Gorse Fur thanked Turtle Tail for the stick. :The next day, he somberly tells Gray Wing that Wind Runner lost a kit, Emberkit. He later digs a grave for his kit, overlooking the moor. He nodded in approval as Pebble Heart puts burnet leaves in Emberkit's grave, to give him strength on his journey. Later in the book, he tells Tall Shadow that they needed to have a watch on camp, because they didn't know what Clear Sky would be up to. He is in the battle patrol that Thunder gathered to meet Clear Sky at Fourtrees. :He vows not to let Wind Runner die in the battle, because her kits need her. He held true to this, saving her from Leaf. After the battle, he stays with Wind Runner to bury the dead. He later says that Wind Runner fought well in the battle, but the moor wasn't worth it. When the spirit cats came, he rushed forward to greet Emberkit, along with Wind Runner. He is later seen reminiscing on old times with Fircone, a rogue he used to hunt with as a rogue. They both fondly remember that Wind Runner was always faster than them both. The Blazing Star :Tall Shadow calls a meeting, and Gorse Fur is noted to be sitting next to Wind Runner by their den, their kits happily wresting in front of them. Later, Gray Wing is thinking of how the gray tabby's mate has changed since the battle, and how she's more focused on Gorse Fur and their kits. When Wind Runner is worried for the safety of their kits, her mate promises that whatever happens, they'll stay together. :At the prospect of finding the Blazing Star, a plant, Gorse Fur is excited; he is convinced it is the answer to their problems. Later, when Morning Whisker is revealed to have the sickness, Wind Runner is seen leaning on Gorse Fur for support as she grieves. Gray Wing pads over to the upset parents, trying to console them. Wind Runner still seems upset, but the tabby tom gives him a grateful nod. He turns to his mate, telling her that they don't know what will happen. Thunder announces that no cat except Cloud Spots and Pebble Heart is to touch Morning Whisker. He tells Wind Runner specifically that her and Gorse Fur can't touch her either. Gorse Fur touches his mate's shoulder with his tail-tip, murmuring something into her ear to help her relax. :Thunder enters Wind Runner's den, spotting Gorse Fur and Wind Runner sitting with their kits, a few tail-lengths from Morning Whisker. The she-cat tries to lick her sick kit's ears, but Pebble Heart stops her. Gorse Fur comforts her frustrated mate by pressing himself against her, but she doesn't look at him. Later, when Morning Whisker dies, Wind Runner looks from her mate to her dead kit, saying she'd like to send her to the spirit cats; Gorse Fur agrees. The cats dig a grave for her, and the gray tabby nudges the kit's leaf-wrapped body into the hole. Wind Runner declares that she can't take any of this anymore, and she's leaving, causing the others to be worried about her well-being. Gorse Fur reminds the group that she won't be alone, and, stepping forward, announces that he'll be going with her. Casting a regretful glance at the other cats, he says not to worry, for he'll take care of them. Gorse Fur runs off to catch up with his mate and kits; Thunder wonders if they'll ever see them again. :Gray Wing is heading to the hollow when he stumbles upon Wind Runner and Gorse Fur's new camp. Gorse Fur is sitting at the entrance, and he rises to his paws and approaches the dark gray tom. On his way out, Gray Wing meows a goodbye to the two cats. :Slate suggests to Gray Wing that she could help with their problem with One Eye, adding that she'd stay to watch Wind Runner and Gorse Fur's kits while they fought. When Thunder heads out to Wind Runner's camp to ask for their help, she angrily declines his offer, for her, Gorse Fur, and their kits are fine and safe where they are. Later, Clear Sky mentions to Acorn Fur that Gorse Fur and his mate might help in the fight against One Eye. :Before the fight starts, Gray Wing is talking about how he and a few others headed out to deliver another message to River Ripple, Wind Runner, and Gorse Fur. He says that they can only hope that the two moor cats will come help them. As the cats leap out to attack One Eye, Wind Runner and Gorse Fur are seen charging across the moor. Thunder assumes that they left their kits with Slate. When One Eye and his rogues chase their opponents away, it is noted that all of the cats are there except Wind Runner, Gorse Fur, and Clear Sky. As the group finds Clear Sky being attacked by One Eye, the two missing moor cats emerge from a bush, explaining that they waited for the other cats to come back. When the fight ends, the cats are preparing to leave to their separate groups, and Gorse Fur is seen heading towards Wind Runner. :Gorse Fur and his mate are briefly mentioned when Thunder races to join the cats collecting the Blazing Star. He had done so immediately after River Ripple and the two moor cats had returned to their respective camps. A Forest Divided : Path of Stars : In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Gorsestar is the second leader of WindClan, and the deputy to Windstar. :When Moth Flight is being drawn towards Highstones and wanders onto a Thunderpath, Gorse Fur dashes across it to the other side, and the Twoleg monster drives on past. Windstar races across the Thunderpath. Windstar is furious, because Gorse Fur is not just her deputy, but her mate, and father of her kits. Gorse Fur is not mentioned again after this, but later becomes a Clan leader, Gorsestar. :Gorsestar is mentioned as one of the significant leaders, remembered for his bravery and devotion to Windstar. Battles of the Clans :Gorsestar appears during a battle between ShadowClan and WindClan, when their border is disputed over, as there was no Thunderpath to divide the territories yet, and a ShadowClan patrol had crossed into WindClan territory yet again. Gorsestar is seen signaling to his warriors that they should use the feigned retreat, and ambush the enemy warriors. The Ultimate Guide :He is mentioned on Tall Shadow’s page. Tall Shadow was reluctant to allow other cats to join the group and at first sent Wind and Gorse away, even when the rest of the group welcomed them. This caused a quarrel over her leadership. :He first appears on Wind's page. He, along with his mate, Wind, were initially hostile towards the newly arrived mountain cats. Although their opinion changed soon enough, after they realized the benefits of living in a group. Gorse Fur and Wind Runner were soon invited to stay in the group, Wind Runner also revealing that she was pregnant with Gorse Fur's kits. After the Great Battle, he and his mate, along with their kits, distanced themselves from the moor cats, although they both eventually returned and Gorse Fur became Wind Runner's first deputy. :On Gorse Fur's own page, it is said that the gray tabby tom was quiet, and far less eager to lead a group of cats than Wind Runner. Originally called Gorse, he was renamed by the mountain cats, and he willingly followed Wind Runner wherever she went. Called smart and observant, Gorse Fur's ability to spot prey at far distances on the moor, and he often enough spent his time teaching the younger cats the basics of the skill he had mastered so well. :His patience with kits, and the other members of his group, alongside his vast intelligence and personality is what ultimately served him well, as the very first deputy of WindClan, and after Wind Runner's death, the second leader. :He appears on Moth Flight's page. It mentions that Moth Flight is the daughter of Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. At one point, Moth Flight’s distractibility almost led to Gorse Fur's death, when he had to shove her out of the path of a monster and almost got killed himself. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :Gorse Fur becomes the deputy of WindClan under Windstar. When Thunderstar is trying select his new deputy at a Gathering, he looks around the clearing and spots Gorse Fur, Night, Sparrow Fur, and Sun Shadow, the other Clans' deputies. Thunderstar notes that he and the three others are entirely trusted by their Clan leaders and respected by their Clans. Trivia Interesting facts *He was named for his spiky head fur. Mistakes *He is mistakenly shown with amber eyes in ''The Ultimate Guide. *He is mistakenly called 'Gorse' after being renamed Gorse Fur. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Windstar: Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Daughters: :Mothflight: :Morning Whisker: Sons: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: :Honey Pelt: Granddaughters: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Great-grandkits: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) Distant descendants: :Morningflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Onestar: :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Two unnamed kits: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Spotkit: :Flykit: :Snapkit: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: :Flipkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Ginsterpelzfr:Gorsestarfi:Piikkihernetähtiru:Колючая Звездаpl:Janowcowa Gwiazda Category:Leaders Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters